The Centipede's Egg
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: What do you think will happen when a half ghoul enters the RWBY-verse? How will he cope with the return to school? Will he be able to handle old and new enemies alike? What new romance, if ANY will blossom? And, dare I say, will he be able to get back?
1. Chapter 1 - Remnant- New Beginnings

_**Updated yet again!  
**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul :RE, or RWBY**_

 _ **THERE WILL BE TOKYO GHOUL :RE SPOILERS RIGHT OFF THE BAT!**_

 _ **Also, I haven't finished, nor got too terribly into the 3D animated series of RWBY, so if there are any flaws you wish to point out, do it positively.**_

 _ **Inspiration from another fanfiction story called "Tokyo Ghoul: Remnant"**_

 _ **Also again, it's been a while since I've actually written a story so it's probably going to be shit.**_

Izura Katzuki. He wasn't much, but he was there when it counted. He was more or less average. Takatsuki Sen, or as many investigators knew her as- One Eyed Owl, had recently come out as a ghoul. She didn't tell the public that she was the One Eyed Owl, responsible for several hundred deaths of ghouls and humans combined, though the CCG knew. Kaneki Ken remained as Haise Sasaki and continued to work for the CCG, though had technically abandoned them and broken a ghoul out of Cochlea. The world was breaking out of it's "twisted bird cage" as Kankou had put it. During this time, an event had happened. One that would shake the world of Izura.

* * *

A ghoul had shown up in the 20th ward and begun hunting people. Naturally, the CCG sent in ghoul investigators to apprehend or dispatch the ghoul, though found an odd situation instead. The ghoul went by the name of "Silent Devil", being that the ghoul wore a devil costume and had a red mask covering the mouth. This ghoul was female, about 16 years of age, and had lush brown hair and amber eyes, at least when her koukaku kagune wasn't in use and her eyes were in their kakugan state. Due to the growing strategic nature, as to not let their investigators die, the CCG sent in Haise to apprehend the SS~ rank ghoul for an advantage of rinkaku over koukaku. More information rolled in revealing that "Silent Devil" was a chimera and had a rinkaku. It wasn't until a week after investigation that another doctor had taken up Kankou's research and transplanted the kakuhou of "Silent Devil" into Izura Katzuki to "save his life". Haise knew that it was bad news for his "parents", Arima and Akira, but reported to them and asked if it was possible to induct the boy into the CCG. It was agreed that the boy was to be on strict watch and if he behaved too much like a ghoul, to kill him on the spot, witnesses or not. After a few weeks, Izura grew accustomed to his new life as a half ghoul and was progressing much faster than Haise imagined. Haise began training Izura with basic martial arts and in using his kagune and excelled at both of these. Because of the rinkaku kakuhou transplanted into him, Izura had a rinkaku kagune. Before long, Izura was on his own missions, though was being watched by Arima himself. It became clear that he didn't want to eat people, and instead of eating them, he ate the ghouls he was forced to kill, mutating into a kakuja. A battle began, between Izura and Arima. The end result was the same as Kaneki's original fight with Arima, except for one, major thing...

* * *

When Izura finally came to, he was up with a start, the pain from being stabbed in the eyes still lingering. Though the pain was intense, he was aware that he had awoken in a forest, which was weird as he wasn't fighting in one. He also felt blood inside his mouth. Was he force-fed so he could heal and taken to his current position? Likely, though something about the latter part felt off. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was approaching him. Pushing aside the hard questions he was asking himself, he took a stance that allowed his kagune to be used more efficiently and effectively. Then, out of the bushes came a girl wearing an odd outfit- a gothic lolita dress with red trim. Her boots matched, though there was a distinct lump of red and black metal attached to her back some how. A weapon of some kind, that was obviously what it was. He wasn't sure if it was made of quinque steel or something else, though couldn't risk it being made of the former. This girl had grey eyes that were much like Haise's, though full of energy and happiness. She had black hair with red fringes. Izura was ready to fight, though the girl made no indication of fighting. Izura calmed himself, though kept a free stance that could easily change back to the one he was just in.

"Why are you ready for a fight?" she asked, rather curious about his appearance. Izura had adopted several things from "Kaneki" and Haise both. The finger popping, the "counting" thing Haise told him to do when he would torture him for fucking something up, and the taste in battle suits were the most obvious and the only ones that really mattered. The rest were more personal, like choices in books or favorite places. Those preferences were adopted due to similarity in personality. Anyway, he was curious as to what the girl was doing all alone in the forest with a collapsible weapon attached to the back of her waist.

"I'm not exactly very trusting of people I've just me. I may be relaxed now, but that could change at the-" Izura began answering when a three person chain burst from the same bushes the girl in front of him had, causing him to take his position again. The three girls each had distinct personalities that he could tell just by their appearance. The first of the three other girls was blonde, her amethyst colored eyes giving a distinct feeling of energy, much like the girl in red and black. She wore rather revealing clothes that, despite his rather quiet personality, didn't phase him. She was obviously hotheaded and prone to violent out bursts when angered. The second wore mostly black like the first girl of the four he had encountered. Her clothes were more for movement and could get in and out of tight places. She had a rather calm and analytic personality. The last girl had white hair, ice colored eyes, and a white/blue dress that seemed rather regal in nature, like she was from an important or royal family. She seemed to be the annoying bitch, if Izura had to describe how he was going to begin thinking of her if she was as rude as her appearance lead him to believe.

"Well now Ruby, who's this guy?If he isn't your boyfriend then..." the blonde said, a smirk on her face as the girl in the gothic lolita dress blushed and turned to the girl who had just insinuated that she would make the stranger into her boyfriend if "Ruby" didn't do it.

 _''Ruby'. That name isn't Japanese. Could she be a foreigner? Or have I somehow ended up somewhere else?'_ Izura contemplated, a dazed expression crossing his face that made his serious one fade slightly. The third of the four girls seemed to be studying him. It shocked everyone except Izura when she spoke.

"He doesn't have a weapon, though he was clearly ready for a fight against a group of people that had a weapon each. It would be safe to assume that he is aware of the Grimm in the area and feels confident in his own strength to not carry one into such a dangerous part of the Emerald forest." she said, the amount of words she actually spoke shocking the other three girls. Soon they realized that he did indeed not have a weapon.

 _"What is a Grimm? And why would I need a weapon? I'm not a ghoul investigator."_ he thought, only creating further questions.

"I hope you just forgot it at home or something, because the Grimm around hear are strong and I wouldn't be surprised if they could tear through trees like paper." the blonde said, her expression becoming a little concerned. The concern grew onto everyone's face when they realized that the mention of the word Grimm confused him.

"How can you not know what a Grimm is?!" the white haired female shouted before several large wolf-like creatures with masks of skulls crash through the trees. Indeed they did tear through trees as if they weren't there. Izura, who finally broke from his trance, rushed one of them and punched it in the face, the bone mask shattered under the force and his fist continued through the skull. Izura couldn't contain his shock as the beast seemed to fall into dust and evaporate. He then began to "dance" with the other five monsters, only kicking one and punching the other simultaneously. Soon there was nothing left for him to fight. The four girls starred in shock, as the beasts he took out in one punch each in less than three minuets would have taken almost a half hour to an hour to beat...

* * *

 **Sorry if it sucks, but here's the first chapter of The Centipede's Egg. Leave replies and reviews with each problem being mentioned politely. Caio!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Initiation

_**Updated version. I hope it's better than the last version. I also found some typos and corrected those. If you see anything that needs a fixing, let me know. By the way, I may have been wrong about some of the things I said in the Notice. I will practice on the third chapter instead. At least until I feel confident in posting it. God I ramble.**_

"Impressive. You've held up a lot longer than Sasaki did." the man Izura was fighting said, a rapier in hand. He had white hair, a white trench coat, and seemed to be disinterested with the fight, so calm and lacking in emotion. Izura had lasted much longer than Haise Sasaki did when fighting this man, Arima. Still, Haise had warned Izura about fighting him. Haise advocated avoiding a fight if possible, but not killing him if a fight was inevitable. Though, his kakuja form, however, held no such promise.

Izura retorted with nothing but a blank expression of his own and a strike to the left, the man avoiding it rather was a fire in his eyes that seemed ill begotten from the situation. Arima smiled for the first time in their fight, possibly his entire career. The battle then recommenced and the fight seemed to go on for another hour before Izura was on he ground, his eyes being stabbed out. The resulting pain was sharp and lasted what felt line hours.

* * *

That memory still haunted him in his head. He wasn't able to shake it off. In an instant, Izura was jerked from his thoughts once more as a man and a woman walked out from the bushes and into a small clearing, the man having no expression to show how he felt while the woman looked both stern and concerned. An odd combination to say the least. The man appeared to be a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes with a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. The woman appeared to be a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

"I think this conversation should be moved elsewhere. After all, it would be easy to ambush us." the man said, his eyes giving off a wary feeling though his minuscule glasses. Izura nodded, as did the four girls.

 _"What was up with them? When I took down those six wolf monsters, they acted like I'd done something impossible. I could tell those were experienced monsters, given the scars and chipped bone masks, but they couldn't have been that hard to take down."_ Izura thought, barely keeping up as he thought.

 _"That speed was incredible. How could someone who look so...pathetic, move that fast and hit that hard?"_ the girl in white thought, trying to keep her focus on keeping up with her team. She was sure that they were trying to figure it out to. Well, with the exception of Ruby. She was probably silently shouting at herself about how cool it was. It took a few minuets, but the now rather large group stood in a clearing that would he easily defended.

"So, who are you? And what were you doing in such a dangerous part of the Emerald Forest?" the woman asked, making Izura feel like he was speaking to his mother. She kept a stiff posture, giving the impression that she would snap if bent even a little.

 _'Emerald Forest? That sounds something like out of a Pokémon game. I don't recall any forest in the world with that name. Just where the hell am I?'_ Izura thought before answering the woman's question.

"My name's Izura, and as for your other question, I have no idea. I woke up and found myself surrounded by trees. I couldn't even smell car exhaust or the stench of the sewers." Izura said, his voice surprisingly calm for someone in such a startling situation. He wasn't lying, that was for sure. Though, it felt like they weren't given the whole truth. At least, the two adults realized, keeping it a secret from the four girls at the moment.

"I see. I understand you took out three beowolves on your own in less than three minuets. Quite the impressive feat for someone who doesn't have a weapon." the male said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"So that's what those things were... Anyway, I've got to ask something. Who are you? What are these "Grimm" and "Beowolves" you keep talking about? You've been asking all the questions, and I feel that it's my turn." Izura asked, sparking shocked looks from the woman who currently stood behind behind the only other male.

"Let's answer the easy questions first. I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. This is one of Beacon's staff members, Glynda Goodwitch." the man said, gesturing to himself then the woman behind him.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and this is my sister, Yang." the youngest of the four girls said, smiling as she gestured to the blonde. They looked faintly alike. He wondered how they looked so different, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"The full name is Yang Xaio Long hotstuff." Yang said, smirking as she tried to solicit a reaction from Izura. She frowned a bit when he gave none.

"Weiss Schnee. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." the girl in all white said, almost mockingly. Izura glared at her, not liking her personality nor her choice of weapon- a rapier.

"Blake Belladonna." the only person who had been left unnamed in the group said, flashing an uncharacteristic smile. Then Ozpin spoke up once more.

"They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred; often congregating towards the source of these emotions. Well, Now that the formalities are out of the way, how would you like to join Beacon? It would give you a place to stay and something to do while we help you find a way to get back to where you're from. Speaking of which, once we get back to the school, I'd like to talk to you in private about that." he said, receiving a nod from Izura...

* * *

At Beacon, Izura explained to Ozpin about Tokyo, what exactly he was- a half ghoul, and what happened just before he woke up in that forest. He found himself explaining even the most intimate memory he had- the night he almost fell pray to a full ghoul.

"I have to say, as made up a story as that sounds, I believe you. If you want, I can explain to the team you just met everything too." Ozpin said, taking this much calmer than Izura expected. Though, he also knew that he was probably be kept under strict surveillance when in large groups of people.

"No. I'll explain it to them when the need arises. For now, I'm going back to the forest. I have an idea for an alternate food source I need to test out." Izura said, Ozpin nodding as he acknowledged the idea.

"Well, once you get back, get some sleep. You'll go through initiation tomorrow morning." Ozpin said, being sure Izura heard. With that, Izura disappeared, opening the window in Ozpin's room and jumping out. Ozpin didn't attempt to stop the teen from exiting through the window and called in team RWBY. He explained the bare minimum, though conveniently left out the fact that Izura was a half ghoul, what a half ghoul was, where he came from, and just what he had gone into the Emerald Forest to do.

"Damn, these Grimm are a lot harder to actually find than I imagined. I was hoping they would be attracted to me, given the fact that I've got so much feeling of unexpressed rage towards Arima. Since they evaporate once you kill them, I'll have to ear it alive. God I'm going to enjoy this more than I should." Izura said, finally finding a beowolf as he recalled the name being. He incapacitated it and began to eat, finding it much like eating a ghoul. It was disgusting, though didn't seem to negatively affect his body. Maybe an entire beowolf would sustain him for two or three months. Izura ate as much as he could before the beast evaporated, which wasn't too much as it bled out. When he got back to the school, he was directed by Ms. Goodwitch to team RWBY's room. It wasn't hard to find, his sense of smell being greater than a human's. He could distinctly smell the Schnee girl's perfume and simply followed that smell. Once at the door, he knocked, Blake opening it and letting Izura in.

"Ozpin told us. You'll be sleeping on the floor if that's alright." Ruby said, smiling a bit.

"That's alright." Izura said, stretching as he moved to the bathroom to take a shower. Weiss was about to say something about how he smelled when she realized he was going to take care of exactly that.

 _"Well; that's actually a bit more impressive than him taking on six, experienced beowolves at once in less time than an entire team could."_ she thought as she looked over to Blake, who had suddenly spoken up.

"If none of you are going to clean his clothes, then I will." she said, meaning that getting in the shower meant nothing if you didn't have clean clothes. With that, she entered the bathroom after Izura had gotten in the shower. She told him that she was going to wash his clothes. once those were cleaned, she came back and found Izura still in the shower. She sat his clothes on the sink. Once she was out of the room, Izura came out and dried off, getting dressed. Once he was back in the room with the four girls, Yang instantly cracked the most embarrassing joke she could think of, still trying to see a change in emotion from their stone-faced friend.

"You know, if you don't want to sleep on the floor, the two of us could share a bed." she said, smirking.

"The floor's fine. I've got enough blankets to substitute for a sleeping bag." Izura said, still as expressionless as they first met.

"Oh, Izura. I almost forgot about this. It was lying near you when I found you." Ruby said, handing Izura the mask he oh so loved. Then his expression did change. It was a smile, one that seemingly mocked Yang. He put the mask in a pocket before he got ready to sleep, all the lights going off simultaneously. There was a hidden camera that was positioned and focused in on solely Izura. Just before the clock in the room quietly rang one o' clock, Blake woke up to the sound of heavy, pained breathing and a sweating Izura.

The first thing she took note of was his condition- obvious signs of a nightmare. He was sweating, his breathing was heavy and showed obvious signs of fear. Not to mention the fearful and pained look on his face. Then she heard an odd counting process. It didn't take long for her to find the pattern of subtracting sevens, starting from the number one thousand. For everyone except Blake, who woke up early and did her best to comfort him before going back to sleep herself, the night seemed to pass withing fractions of a second, Izura waking up at about daybreak. He was almost always up early to train until it was time for school, so he decided to wander the school. He met Ms. Goodwitch while he was wandering, who found it strange that he was up that early.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, rather skeptical.

"No. I've gotten into the habit of waking up early to practice fighting. I'm sure Ozpin told you. Due to some rather odd circumstances, I gained some incredible abilities. I began using these abilities to defend myself and help people once I had sufficient control over them." Izura explained. It was logical, so she let him be. He found an empty room, save a grand piano. He sat down at it and began to play. It was wonderful. Students were asleep, so none of them could hear how well he filled the silence, but he still played none the less. He filled the silence he was sitting in earlier for hours, continuing the same song until it was time for initiation. Team RWBY met at the designated spot, the same spot that they went through their initiation in. Izura was there early, Ozpin arriving soon after everyone was there.

"Good, you seem to have been early. Well, stand on the platform and we'll get you started. Collect the artifact once you reach the ruins that stand north of here. Destroy anything in your way." Ozpin said, Izura taking his place on one of the platforms. Suddenly he was launched into the sky. Looking down at the platform, the four girls and Ozpin realized he pushed off of the platform at the last second before his feet left it. They knew this because of the two footprint dents in them. Then Izura disappeared into the forest, forcing the small group to look at the screen. There were several cameras in the forest for monitoring. Izura ruthlessly took out five beowolves in succession in the same time frame he took out three not a day ago. He was thrown off track with all the spinning and fighting, so he looked down to some moss growing on the base of a tree. The saying "moss only grows facing north" had some credibility to it, at least when on the northern hemisphere of the planet. After reorienting himself, he quickly turned back to going north. He quickly noticed that there was a lack of Grimm. He attributed this to the possibility of a much larger Grimm. In response, he put on his mask. The girls watched on camera as his face became almost angry in appearance. His focus was slightly scary in a sense. It wasn't long before he found the ruins.

"The rooks and knights of a chess set are the artifacts huh? How quaint." he said to himself, cautiously approaching the pedestals. There was a slight rumbling soon after he was stepping through the doorway. Knowing doorways weren't terribly safe when the ground shook, he stepped back and prepared for a fight. A giant scorpion like Grimm burst from the treeline opposite of where he came from. It had a golden stinger, probably as a trap for some unwitting adventurer. The armor looked thicker than that of the face masks of the Grimm he knew, so he assumed it's defense was going to take more than a punch to get through. He took off the cloak he wore over it and threw it behind him.

The second it landed on the floor, both the scorpion and Izura rushed forward, the battle commencing as the half ghoul released the bikaku kagune first, a kakugan manifesting in his exposed eye. Targeting the claws first, he waited until it tried using its claws. Fortunately, the scorpion was a fucking dunce. The first attack it tried was with the claw. It closed one claw around him, a second bikaku coming out and pushing against the claws. He heard a loud snap, sarisfied at the now useless claw. The scorpion pulled the claw away before swinging it back at him. With a loud snap, the other claw was broken at the base.

Then the stinger managing to clip his side and put a leave a waning moon shaped gash in his right side. The wound slowly began healing, as the more severe the damage, the slower it is to heal a wound. Then he released his rinkaku kagune, the first of the two kagune he had developed. He wrapped one of the tendrils from his rinkaku around the tail and smashed it with his bikaku, smiling as he used the other tendrils from his rinkaku lifting up the giant scorpion Grimm. Once it was over his head, he unzipped the mask and began to engross himself in eating it, managing to eat much more of it than he could the beowolves. The girls starred at the screen, shocked at the spectacle before them.

"Just what is he? Those red tentacles that came from his back and tailbone could crush the claws of that Dethstalker. Not to mention his side began to heal up almost instantly, and now he's _eating it._ " Weiss said, now fully scared of their new friend. Ruby, however, seemed to have the complete opposite reaction.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodthat'ssocool!" she half shouted, bouncing up and down like she was hyped up on sugar on a trampoline.

"I'll explain when he gets back. Or if you'd prefer, he'd gladly explain." Ozpin said, unable to withhold his chuckle at Ruby's reaction. Still, now that he's seen the ruthlessness of his new "student", he knew that he would have to keep a much closer eye on him. Still, he wasn't hostile towards the girls last night. Blake seemed to even warm up to him rather quickly, which was unusual as she was more of an introvert. It also seemed that, at least from the story he told Ozpin, that he could at least make a decent cup of coffee. Things were going to be complicated with their relationship...

* * *

 _ **How am I doing? It got REEEAL QUIET. Please guys, are a few constructive reviews too hard to ask for?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Worlds Collide

When Izura got back, Weiss had hidden herself behind Blake. She was obviously scared. If Blake or Yang were scared, they hid it well. Knowing Blake, she probably would have the mentality that "if he got out of control, I'd put an end to him". Yang seemed to be still mulling over what happened, still unsure if it was real of if her brain was finding some way to make him more interesting despite her teammate's and sister's reactions. Ruby was in front of him and bouncing up and down, repeatedly asking him to bring out his weapon once more. Izura was, to say the least, confused. Their reactions were so drastically different, it was a wonder they worked so well together.

 _"Weiss and Ruby are acting like I'm exactly what they expected, their worst nightmare come to life or some goodie two shoes superhero."_ Izura thought, Ozpin being able to read his expression like the books Izura so loves.

"I take it your confusion mean you're surprised they're acting so differently?" Ozpin asked, receiving a small nod from the half ghoul. He was even more surprised that they weren't acting more like Weiss and trying to hide behind Ozpin or something.

"Why aren't you scared, Ruby?" he asked finally, his rational mind being unable to find any reason for her to not be afraid. The look on Ruby's face hurt him more than watching a dying animal take its last breath. He knew he couldn't ever hope to control his kakuja unless he cannibalized more ghouls, as no incomplete kakuja has ever had control over themselves while the kakuja was released

"Because you'd never hurt any of us... right?" Ruby asked, almost confused as to why he'd even think to ask such a question. Then she backed up, taking a spot next to her older sister when she saw the look on his face.

"Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I can't guarantee it. Look guys, I've got a lot of strange powers, strange even to me, and one of them is about as controllable as the wind. Ozpin, thanks for all the help, but I don't think I-" Izura began before Yang suddenly strode over to him and put a fist in his face, knocking him to the ground. Despite the pain, Izura was more shocked than anything.

"I will not sit here and let you disrespect me in front of my friends and teammates, and I certainly won't let you disrespect yourself. Sure you've got abilities that no one in recorded history has ever had, and sure you may have to sustain yourself with the flesh of Grimm. That doesn't mean you're a monster." Blake said, an unexpectedly natural look of fury consuming her face. It was nothing like Haise when Izura wasn't on time for practice, or when "Kaneki" was imagining him as Yamori. No, this was more like she was angry with Izura because he didn't think about them and his abilities. Apparently Yang and Blake shared the same sentiments, and while Weiss was still scared of him, she didn't exactly want him to go. Ruby had the most foreseen reaction, given her age and gender. She didn't want someone she called a friend to leave.

"Well, now that we're done being angry with you, explain." Yang said, her joking personality on its way back. Izura sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"First you should know who I am and what I am. I'm Izura Kanasai, an artificial half ghoul. Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology. If certain, rare conditions are met, ghouls and humans may even be able to have offspring, or a ghoul's organs can be successfully transplanted into a human. I was turned into a half ghoul through the fact that I had organs transplanted into me. Those red and black tendrils you saw coming from my back, that's called a kagune. A kagune is a voluntary organ that, upon release, increases all physical traits. This includes speed, strength, endurance, stamina, and so on. It's also important to note that a ghoul's skin can't be broken unless the weapon of choice is a kagune based weapon. This includes a quinque, a weapon created from the kakuhou of a ghoul, or another ghoul's kagune. The details are a little fuzzy, so I won't be going into too much detail. I can control the shape and amount of tendrils I produce and have been able to produce 6 at the most so far. I've heard rumors of there being a rinkaku ghoul that could produce 10.

"Due to my unique biology, I can only eat human, ghoul, or the flesh of the creatures you call Grimm. The fact that I can eat Grimm is new to me, considering that there is no history of any such creature existing, at least as far as I know, where I come from. Ghouls and Grimm are similar in terms of taste and texture. Ghouls taste about as bad as rotten fish and moldy cheese that had been heated in the microwave. Before you ask, I haven't eaten those foods in the states I've described them in. Grimm tastes about as bad as that." Izura said, pausing as he noticed Ruby raising her hand as if she was in school.

"First, if you have a question, just cut me off next time. Second what is it?" Izura asked, smiling a bit.

"You said 'rinkaku ghoul' like there were other types of ghouls." she said, implying that she wanted him to explain.

"Good of you to be paying attention. There are other types of ghouls, technically. Ghouls can categorized by the type of kagune they have. I have a rinkaku kagune and a Bikaku. I'm what some call a chimera, a ghoul that has two kakuhou in separate places. Mine are near the waist and tailbone. Each type of kagune can characteristically beat the one above it. Though, despite this fact, it may be different between two specific ghouls. Alright, there are four types of kagune that occur naturally in ghouls. Ukaku, which can look like one or two wings, Koukaku, which generally appear as a blade or shield, Rinkaku, which you've seen, and Bikaku, which you've also seen. Some ghouls are born with two kakuhou. Technically there's also a fifth kagune. Kakuja. It's a mutated kagune that can be achieved through cannibalism. I am what is known as an Half-Kakuja. Half-Kakuja are kakuja wielders who don't have fully formed a result, it gives me a serious increase in raw speed and power by rendering me insane. That is why I wanted to leave. Half-Kakuja also have trouble controlling when they release it too. The kakuja is a mutated kagune which generally forms like an armor. Now I've never heard of a kakuja wielder being born, but I know less about what I can do than I should. On a totally unrelated note, Weiss- I didn't like you at first. Mostly because you gave me the impression of an uptight, self centered word that I dare not say out of newfound respect. The other reason I didn't like you is your weapon of choice. The last person I fought with had a weapon such as that and used it to stab out my eyes. Well, now that we've got that out of the way,I'd like some coffee. I've been here less than three days and I'm already missing Touka-chan's brew." Izura said, before realizing his battles suit had a giant hole in it.

"Well...Does anyone know a good seamstress?" he asked, smiling. For the first time they've seen, he smiled with all he had. This was the beginning of a new adventure...

 **First off, I would like to apologize, as I have relied too heavily on the story which gave me the inspiration to type all three chapters so far and probably created a cheap ripoff. To whom it may concern, I am sorry. Secondly, this was difficult to come up with. I'm still at a loss for something to have brought Izura there and I want the reason to be something from the fans (if I have any). Please leave your suggestions in the review section and I will PM the person with the idea I'll use, so no one else will know. Also, not sure how long I can make this go. I'll do my best. Anyway, caio!**


	4. Chapter 4 - In Case of Emergency pt 1

"Alright, who wants what coffee?" Izura asked, everyone back at the school. Weiss was much less scared of him, realizing that he had no intention of hurting them given how he completely told them a similar story to the one he told Ozpin. Weiss sighed, shrugging.

"Black, no milk. Cream and two sugar." she said with a small huff.

 _"His coffe is probably going to taste horrible."_ Weiss thought. Izura began to work, as he heard the only other choice of coffee- flat white.

"Oh, letting me be an artist for a little bit." Izura chuckled, finishing Weiss' cup and handing it to her and getting to work on the others. When weiss took her first sip, she was blown away. Her team looked a little worried. That is until she spoke.

"It's one of the 20 best cups of coffee I've had. Well done." she said, making her team become shocked beyond all belief and more eager to get a taste of Izura's coffee. It wasn't long before he finished, Ruby having the design of a rose in her's, Yang's had a fist, and Blake had a book design.

"Impressive, but where did you learn to make this." Blake said, her expressionless face showing hints of a smile. The image of him in a coffee shop uniform drifting through her head.

"I worked at a small coffee shop in the city I grew up in. I started working there soon after I became this. I wasn't too big on coffee, but when I became a ghoul it was actually pretty good, considering it was either coffee or water from that point on. I learned how to make all sorts of brews, though the only kind I could drink was essentially just flavored water, considering I couldn't add sugar or cream or anything to it. It would make me sick. The shop was called :Re. It was a small shop called Anteiku before, but in a raid by the CCG, it was burnt and destroyed. My pseudo sister, Touka, was the one who started :Re. I'm not sure what the man who started Antieku was like, but she spoke highly of him." Izura said. Ruby looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's the CCG?" Yang asked, being careful not to poke at touchy subjects, though began to wonder if she had by the dark look that crossed her new friend's face.

"The CCG. It stands for Commision of Counter Ghoul. They are a group of Ghoul investigators. Exterminators would be a better suited term for them. They find and attack ghouls indiscriminately. They view ghouls as monsters who fuck up the lives of humans. Given the fact that ghouls feed off human flesh, they're not entirely wrong. There _are_ ghouls who hunt and kill humans, but there are ghouls who either choose not to, or can't hunt humans. I hate them, for the most part. Kaneki Ken fought with them at one point. He killed an investigator, Amon Koutaru. The two fought twice, the first time making Amon question whether all ghouls were murderers. The two met a second time, and helped bring Kaneki out of his half-kakuja form, forcing Kaneki to remember why he had started fighting as a ghoul in the first place, aside to protect his friends. Then they fought during the Raid on Anteiku, Kaneki using his half-kakuja in order to compete. The battle ended in Kaneki's favor, meaning Kaneki won and killed Koutaru. Shortly after, Kaneki had some sort of encounter with his friend, who may have been just an illusion from his delerium and hunger. Then he fought with the CCG's most powerful investigator, Arima. They call him the Reaper of the CCG. The battle ended when Kaneki had his eyes stabbed out but his Rapier, Arima's quinque. This caused Kaneki to lose his memories and become Haise. A long and tedious tragedy story, even as Haise. I won't get into the details, but he got his memories back, though kept the name Haise. You want to know my last memory before waking up in that forest? The same fight with Arima, though with variations from the Kaneki's. I had my eyes stabbed out by the Reaper's rapier. Weiss, your weapon puts me on edge for that reason. That weapon is a weapon I'm honestly terrified of, even knowing the materials wouldn't make me feel better. All that time you probably thought I was a perv because I kept looking to that weapon hanging from your hip, know that it was fear that kept my eyes on it." Izura said, making Yang cringe. She, as the saying goes, "pulled the pin on that grenade". Weiss sighed. Now she knew why he never liked her hands near that weapon.

"So in your world, ghouls are persecuted for the wrongdoings of many ghouls. Much like faunus of Remnant." Blake said. The subject was touchy for her as well, as it reminded her of her best kept secret.

"Oh yeah, Ozpin explained that to me. People with similar physical traits of animals, such as enhanced vision as well as even ears." Izura said, his expression almost saddening.

"Though the discrimination of faunus I don't entirely understand. Fear of the unknown must be powerful." he said, almost growling. After a short silence, Yang changed the subject, as she wanted to get over the emotions of the current topic that clearly ran strong.

"Well, I hope you're ready for classes. You start tomorrow." Yang said, suddenly hearing the bell for lunch.

"Why not come with us? You may not be able to eat, but we can still talk." Ruby said, the smile on her face reflecting how truly innocent she was.

"I'm not exactly a people person." Izura said sheepishly. Before he knew it, he was being dragged by Ruby and Yang to the cafeteria. Once he was there, several people surrounded him. Apparently rumors about defeating a Deathstalker single handedly brought fame. He managed to push through and sat at an empty table, only to find it filled with the members of Team RWBY and what he assumed was another team. He was introduced to Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie. Izura popped his fingers, the motion bring up unspoken questions for which no answer was given.

"So you're the new member of RWBY huh? That's strange for Ozpin to admit a student after school wide orientation. You must be impressive in combat. I would appreciate it if we had a duel some time." Lie said, smiling a tad bit. Pyrrha seemed skeptical of him, like there was something to him she wasn't seeing and it made her not trust him.

"I wonder what it was he used to defeat the Deathstalker, given the rumors are to be believed. What DID you do?" she asked, making Ruby smile as her eyes seemed to sparkle with the desire to tell the story. Besides the obvious discomfort Izura was feeling from the scrutinization, he was a bit too humble with his description and didn't give the full story.

"I used my own technique and ability. It wasn't hard once I got under it." his voice showing slight nervousness. There was a pause and Ruby exploded in an uncontrollable surge of excitement.

"IT WAS SO FREAKING COOL! THERE WERE THESE RED THINGS THAT CAME OUT OF HIS BACK AND HE BROKE THE CLAWS ON IT WITH TWO THAT LOOKED LIKE TAILS AND USED FOUR THAT LOOKED LIKE SNAKE TAILS TO LIFT IT OFF THE GROUND BEFORE HE-" Ruby began before Izura put his hand over her mouth. It didn't help that she was shouting the entire thing. Once again Izura found himself surrounded. Before he could raise his voice, however, Ozpin arrived and sighed.

"Would you stop crowding the boy? You should at least be respectful of his personal space, let alone make an attempt to find out that he has claustrophobia." he said, making the white haired half ghoul sigh in relief as the crowd thinned a bit. Lunch went on as usual, Pyrrha less leery about him, though did not lower her guard. Nora gave him a look that reminded him of Ruby, both of them smiling like madmen. **(AN: Or, madwomen, I guess.)**

"My power isn't exactly what you would consider normal. I've gotten extremely proficient with it yes, but it's not exactly commonplace to have more than one. And Ruby, please don't shout while telling that story. I don't want people begging to see it. Besides, what if I get hungry while showing them?" Izura asked. Pyrrha gave him a quesioning look that made Izura turn his head away.

"He's a very picky eater." Blake said, keeping Yang or Ruby from telling their friends that he eats Grimm. That would raise more questions than Izura would want to answer in such an open area. Who knows who could be eavesdropping. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone went to class, granted Izura simply went to what they used a a sparring area. After classes were over, Yang found him out in the only courtyard that was always empty. She immediately took note of his clothes, as he seemed to be wearing the school's uniform. He seemed to have removed the shirt and sweater a while ago, sweating a river. Before she could crack a joke about him being "hot" or anything, she noticed the look on his face was determined, though had a pure hearted goal of protecting the people around him. For the first time, she smiled as her face became slightly pink...


	5. Chapter 5 - In Case of Emergency pt 2

The morning of Izura's first day was a long one. He woke up early, to find that classes had been delayed for one hour. He found a music player in his pocket, as well as music he recognized oddly enough. He began to listen, and smiled, the first was the piano song he had played before initiation- Unravel. Most of them were in English or Japanese, though there were a few instrumentals he was fond of. It must have been in his pocket or something when he arrived through whatever wormhole brought him there. **(AN: No, that's not how he got there.)**

When he finally got to his first class, it was history. As boring as it was, he was sitting next to Yang, who turned out to be incredibly bored herself. Izura smiled and drew a picture of what he imagined Yang would look like riding a Deathstalker and chasing a pack of beowolves. The result was a silent giggle, her shoulders violently shaking as she struggled not to make a sound. She found the artistry amusing because it pained an accurate picture, given that the two had little interaction that revealed personality. It seemed that he was a good judge a character. As class ended, the day seemed to speed by, as if to make up for lost time. Gym was the last class, and it seemed to be the most entertaining. Everyone was using a weapon to spar with their partner, though team RWBY didn't want to have anything to do with that.

"Could he fight, maybe, the strongest and fastest student we've got? I've seen him in action, I don't need to have any sort of mock fight to get a feel for his abilities." Weiss said, making it clear that she wanted no part in fighting him. Even Yang backed down when asked. That surprised people, but she made it clear that she just wanted to see who was dumb enough to get their ass kicked by the newbie. Finally someone spoke up to spar. By that point, everyone had been finished with their fights. Pyrrha wanted to see what kind of abilities he used against the Deathstalker first hand.

"I'll spar with you. I still want to see if you're strong enough to take down a Deathstalker on your own." she said, taking her stance as a large circle was made around them of people and the gym instructor.

"Fine, let's see if you can keep up. If there's one thing I like, it's a decent fight. Though coffee takes the cake." Izura said, getting off track a little. Noticing his lack of attention, Pyrrha tried to strike at him, though it was as quick as the blink of an eye that Izura dodged, almost purposefully at the last second. This lasted about two minuets before Izura struck back, landing a nice little kick to the stomach, though only enough to make her spit a bit. The fight ended then and there, Izura feeling a tad let down.

"You're lucky I was holding back. I could easily break your spine." he said as he helped Pyrrha up and walked her to her dorm and got her comfortable in her bed.

"Why didn't you?" Pyrrha asked, sounding weak.

"Because, a great man taught me that the more power you have, the more responsibilities you have. Whether you uphold those responsibilities or completely abandon them shows just who you truly are. I've been working my ass off to protect people. I'm not about to stop now just because I'm in an unfamiliar place." Izura said, making Pyrrha smile.

"You're about as naive as Ruby." she laughed, the pain making her wince.

"And that's where you're wrong. I know how the world works well enough to know that everything isn't always what it seems." he replied, walking back to the empty courtyard. It was quiet when he got there, and no one was around. After a few minuets though, Yang showed up and she seemed to be attempting to be quiet along with Blake. The latter was much quieter and Izura was only aware of her presence because of his ability to smell better than humans.

"Enough hiding. It's tough for you to hide, isn't it Yang?" Izura asked, chuckling a bit.

"Then again, I can smell Blake too. So it's not completely you." he added in an attempt to make her realize he never intended to make it sound insulting. Just as Blake and Yang began to stand up, Weiss rounded the corner and told them that they had a mission.

"Isn't a little too early? We only just became a team yesterday." Blake said. She knew that their mission wouldn't be about ability. Izura had plenty of that to be his own team. But, the problem would be his teamwork with them and it made Blake worry a bit.

"That's what I told Ozpin, but he insited that it was too important to turn down. He said that Roman Torchwick was involved." Weiss said. She was concerned as well, but was reluctant to make any notion of it to Ozpin.

"Alright, but where's Ruby?" Yang asked, looking behind the white haired girl. Izura made a dark expression, like he was ready to kill someone.

"She's in Ozpin's room, waiting for us to get the complete details and requirements of the mission." Izura said, popping his fingers again. That sound still unnerved Weiss, leaving her slightly afraid of him every time.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked, ignoring the fact that he was ready to murder if the situation demanded it.

"I can smell her. It's not that hard when she's the only girl in the school that smells like roses." Izura said. Blake was a little taken aback.

 _"So, does he know? And if he does, why hasn't he said a word?"_ she thought, attempting to make sense of what he was saying and his knowledge about what she was. Suddenly Izura was walking towards Weiss.

"We should go to Ozpin as soon as we can. The sooner we get this mission done the sooner we can put this Torchdick guy behind bars." Izura said. Yang began to laugh, obviously finding the nickname "Torchdick" funny as all hell. They had almost gotten to Ozpin's room when Yang came up with a clever comment about the new Nickname Roman had.

"I wonder if it's black, charred, and shriveled up too!" Yang said, still laughing.


	6. Chapter 6-I Got A Bad Feeling About This

**Come on guys, don't leave me wondering what you think. I can't read minds over the internet.**

"Yang, as much as I love your jokes, now's not the time." Izura said, pushing the door open. He was, for lack of a better term, annoyed when someone made jokes or was horse playing when it was time to be serious.

"Izura's right. We shouldn't be making jokes at a time like this." Weiss added. She had to admit, Izura was a good person and especially a good judge of character, though just a bit scary sometimes. The three of them walked in and when Ruby turned around, she smiled at Izura, though was a little disappointed he didn't smile back.

"Well, now that you're all here, I'd first like to say that you need a weapon Izura." Ozpin said, gesturing to the walls.

"What, was that a Halo reference?" Izura asked, laughing a bit. He looked at each one, evaluating it based on his preferences and the specs of the weapon he could tell by looking at it. If course, he would have to take it apart if he chose a complex weapon. He saw a weapon similar the sword that looked like Excalibur from the anime Sword Art Online II. Picking up the sword, he gave it a few swings. He liked the weight, and the sword had a decent range on it.

"Interesting. I thought you would prefer something with more range due to your inhuman abilities being close to medium range, but you chose a sword. Simply interesting." Ozpin said. Izura simply smiled as he grabbed the sheath and put the sword up as he slung it over his shoulder.

"Now for the details of your mission. A settlement outside of Vale has been attacked. From what we can gather, the robber responsible for not only getting Ruby into this academy, but several store robberies in Vale, is the culprit. He has disabled communications inside and out. It's believed that he has the citizens of that settlement captive. Whatever he's planning, it has to be stopped. Normally I would send one of the older teams, but I have a hunch that we will need them here. Now, all of you have varying levels of fighting experience. But you have to work together. This mission could fail if none of you are adaptable to extreme situations and the various styles each of you use. Good luck." Ozpin said. He seemed to be worried that an attack on Vale or Beacon was a potential threat. The five team mates exited the room, Ruby obviously trying to hold it together. She was extremely exited, considering it was her chance to see him fight. Well, she had seen him fight a Deathstalker, but that was an animal. Not some _one._ Not something with enough sentience to create tactics and counter attacks. Then Izura spoke for the first time since he told Yang "now's not the time".

"Who's the team leader?" he asked, nearly making Weiss jump into Blake's arms. There was a silence before he repeated the question.

"Who's the team leader?" Izura asked. It was a rather simple question, though after his extensive silence, it was no surprise that he made Weiss flinch like someone had thrown a punch at her.

"That would be me." Ruby said, smiling as she walked out ahead of Izura and spun around, walking backwards.

"Then I will follow any orders you give to the best of my ability." he said, an odd thing to say. From the way he asked the question, it sounded like he was going to ask to try playing leader for a while. I was almost like they hadn't been walking as long as they should have, because it wasn't two minuets before they were at the hangar, with an airship similar to a miniature plane that had some sort of jet engine on the wings that pushed air down. It was an idea similar to a helicopter. Stepping onto the bullhead, Izura shivered.

"What, don't like flying?" Weiss asked, almost giggling a bit. The idea of someone with his powers and abilities being scared was truly something to laugh at.

"No. I've just got a bad feeling about this mission." Izura said, sitting in a seat and popping his fingers. Now it was Weiss' turn to shiver. The rest of the team got on board and the ensuing silence was different for each person. Weiss was focusing on the mission and how to make sure no one got hurt. Ruby had been imagining battles since she had seen him take on a Deathstalker, so those imaginations were only becoming more vivid. Yang was getting her self psyched for the mission. Blake was too deep into her book to truly pay attention to her surroundings. And Izura was creating plans and backup plans for the mission. This mission would determine their fate and how they would continue to interact with each other from that point on...

 **Also, sorry it's so short. And late. Just busy and lazy from the busy stuff.**


	7. Since this is kinda dead

I have been dying to do a Halo and Zero no Tsukaima cross over story, and I was wondering if anyone would like to participate with me in a collaboration story, or at least to do that and have a story. Tell me in Reviews or Private Messages, just tell me your thoughts.


End file.
